This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A biopsy is a medical test involving the removal of cells or tissues with a biopsy needle for examination. Due to the surgeon's viewing angle and/or surrounding tissue, it can be difficult for a surgeon to direct the biopsy needle to the area of interest. Surgical navigation systems can track the location of a biopsy needle handle or proximal region, which is opposite to a distal region including a needle tip, but if the tip moves or is moved relative to the handle and/or proximal region, then tracking the tip can become difficult.